chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Calebros
Name: Patrick Surname: Calebros Title/Nickname: The Stalker Race: Forsaken Class: Rogue Age: 46 Appearance: God didn't bless him with good physical features. He's quite short and thin, but for his size, he's quite tough and agile. He has white straight hair, and there is a leather harness on his face. He wears a mask and a black uniform, so he can hide perfectly in the shadows... if he needs to. Alignment: Neutral-Evil. He is brutal and vindictive... never forgiving anything to anyone, but in the other hand he's trustworthy and always loyal to his leaders. Psychology: He is mostly gentle and cold as ice. His calmness made him a good assassin and spy in his undead - and in a part of his living - days, and last but not least a great leader. He always thinks rational in any kind of situation, and never lets himself to get feared. The only thing that makes him difficulties is speaking. He is not the man of words... but the man of acts. Birthplace: He was born in the village of Brill. Actual residence: Lives in a hideout at the borders of the Ghostlands. Background: Years of Living - Birth Back in those days life was pretty harsh in the village of Brill. People had to spare anything they have, but the Calebros family was a lucky one. They had a lot of food, because the father - Otto - was the only hunter of Brill. Because of this, they always had enough food, and - we could say - quite a lot of money. Of course not that many like a lord or anything, just more then the poor ones in the village. When Patrick born the father swore that he will raise him as a professional hunter to carry on his job, if he has to... pass. Though Patrick's birth was a bit complicated, becouse he and his mother nearly both died in the procedure, the young boy grew into a well disciplined hunter... Years of Living - The teachings of a Father As the young boy reached the age of 7, his father was already taking him to some hunting to show him, how things are going. Patrick was eager to learn about his father's profession and he was always drinking Otto's words. He learned a lot about traps, sneaking, observing the terrain and the surroundings, and mostly about the abilitys and weak points of different creatures. Patrick was tireless, and had a strong will. He always looked up on his father and tried his best to not to disgrace him. In the years of learning Patrick shot his first prey, a small deer - which may appear a bit big catch for a starter hunter, but the young boy learned fast and he was very talented. Years of Living - Tragedy of the Calebros Patrick was now 15 years old, and mostly he was hunting alone in the woods, after his father made him a bow and arrows for his 15th birthday. This was gainful for the family. The men of Calebros - Otto and Patrick - was out for hunting every day and they always returned with a lot of meat. The 'family concern' went good, the people of Brill always needed their food, so the Calebros started to get a bit more rich. Those days were the best ones for the family, a young sister of Patrick was born, as they could now afford to keep another children. Scarlet was her name, and she was a beautiful baby. But one day... happened the worst thing that could ever happen to the Calebros. Otto and Patrick were on hunting - at separate positions - when the son heard shouting and blades swishing. He left his post and started to run, but when he appeared at his father's hidingspot... it was too late. A group of bandits were following them for weeks, to learn about where they always hide and in which part of the day they hunt. And on that day, the bandits ambushed his father in the hope, that they can rob out him and stole some gold from him. But Otto was resisting, and the bandits had no other choice but to attack him... and the father got stabbed several times. He died of the humungous blood loss, and was laying in his own pool of red plasma. Years of Living - Living in Hardship, and a choice that altered the life of Patrick After his father died, Patrick continued on with the hunting. His mother remarried to another man who was kind and pleasant. But Patrick knew that this is only a mask of the man. The young hunter was nearly always out in the wilderness far from his stepfather, hunting for animals to establish enough food for his family and mostly for Brill. But the hunting didn't go well. The number of the animals in the woods have waned and Patrick had to go further to search for a better hidingspot. But he has gone way too far. He was two days walking far to Brill, and it was night. He saw a camp fire in a small clearing in the woods, so he decided to go closer. But what he saw was strange. Four men were around the fire talking in an - for Patrick - unknown language. They were dressed in black leather, and they wore masks hiding their faces. Patrick knew that he could get in trouble but he decided to go more closer, in the hope that he maybe understand something of their speech. Only one thing he could hear clearly out of their talking - Brill. Nothing more, but he knew that this could mean something bad. While he was lost in his thoughts one of the strangers spotted him... and with the speed of a lightning appeared behind him, and knocked the hunter unconscious. When Patrick woke up, he was tied to a tree, stripped from his belongings. The four person - his restrainers - were talking. They noticed that he woke up and walked at him. Patrick thought that the strangers will kill him and take his belongings, but he was wrong. One of them was speaking the Common language fluently, and asked him about what he was doing. The hunter told his story, and then he got an offer. To join the band of rogues. He resisted and he didn't want to join them. He had work to be done, watch over his young sister, Scarlet, to aid his mother in anything she needs, and to supply the village of Brill with meat. But he couldn't resist. His life was at stake and if he would not accept the offer, the rogues must have been killed him. Years of Living - How a Hunter became a Rogue Now he was the part of that family. The group of rogues accepted him, made him a uniform and weapons and started to train him. They offered him this chance, because they saw the talents and the discipline within Patrick. First the young man - now 17 years old - was a bit resistant to the training, but after he got the grasp ot things, he learned fast. They were always on the move and stopped only for night. This was necessary, becouse they didn't want to be tracked down other groups of rogues. So Patrick learned under their journeys around the Eastern Kingdoms. They got some jobs by nobles who wanted them to spy on the rival lords and esquires. And nearly after a half year, Patrick got his first assassination request. Some nobleman wanted a priest out of the way, becouse he always spoke about how evil is this man, and the people started to believe him. So the fresh rogue had no choice, but to take out a holy man, a priest. But when the job was done... Patrick felt something different. Someway he enjoyed the assassination, but in not that part that he killed the man. He felt how the adrenaline rushes through him as he was getting closer to his victim. This whole thing was very familiar with hunting, but it was more exciting to hunt down humans. He knew that a human being can defend it self, and he wanted to master the arts of hunting down the most vicious preys. So later on they've got more request of spying and assasinations, and Patrick became on of the most effective hitman of the Eastern Kingdoms. After some years their journeys brought them back to the borders of Brill, and Patrick had a feeling that he wants to go into the village and take a look on his past family. Years of Living - Betrayal, and Freedom So he left his comrades in the woods at their hideout and went to the village. He walked past the house of the Calebros, where three children were playing with small wooden swords. One of them was Scarlet. Memories rushed upon Patrick, but he knew if he would return to his family, his party would kill him with everyone in the house too. So the rogue walked away of the house and went back to their camp. But his comrades were gone. They left him in fear, because he overgrown them. Now he was free of any binds. He could do anything... Years of Living - Damnation So he decided to live in the inn of Brill. He rented a room from the money he earned with the spyings and assassinations. He didn't want to go back to the house of the Calebros, because he couldn't explain to his family, that where he was for years. And if he would tell them the truth... they mostly would freak out and turn on him. He was a bit dissapointed with his life, because everyone left him and now he was alone. But one day... strange things started to happen. More and more people started to feel sick. But none of them knew the truth... that Kel'thuzad have plagued the grain... Years as an Undead- Reborn When the minion woke up, he didn't knew anything much. What happened, or even who the hell he is. But he had some small memory parts of his previous life... there was a name floating in his mind... but it was washed out by the calling of his master. He served the Scourge very well, and was accepted for his services. But in a few days, things have changed. Kel'thuzad died, by the heir of the human kingdom, Arthas. The days were all the same. The reborn rogue was working around the village of Brill, when he saw his past life house. And the name popped into his mind..."Patrick Calebros". This was a big thing, because nearly nobody remembered his name. Years as an Undead - Changes While he was working around Brill, the things were changing in a very fast speed. Heroes fell nearly every day, as their new leader Arthas took over Quel'thalas. The Scourge needed reinforcements so nearly every undead was called out of Brill to fight. They marched at the Elfgates of Silvermoon, and restlessly they broke in. The clever combatant Sylvanas Windrunner gave them a hard time, but in the end, Arthas killed her and turned her into a banshee. After they've broke into Silvermoon they used the Sunwell to resurrect Kel'thuzad. Now in a lich's body he was reborn, and Arthas had two precious companions. But he thought wrong... Years as an Undead - Becoming Forsaken After they've reached Lordaeron again, they crushed the remaining forces of the humans and Arthas reclaimed his throne. Under the ruins of Lordaeron, in the sewers and catacombs they upholstered The Undercity. After this, Patrick served in the Rogues' Quarter as one of the trainers of the rogues. He did his job well, as his masters wanted, but he had some kind of selfcontrolled will. Which was rare amongst the Scourge. Most of them were brainwashed minions who were fawning little bastards. But Patrick wasn't the same. And one day... he got the chance to become something more than that. The dreadlords and the Banshee Queen forced the death knight Arthas out of The Undercity, and mostly the undead became the Forsaken serving Sylvanas. Years as an Undead - The Deathstalkers The Queen saw the skills and abilities of Patrick in combat, and when she founded her group of bodyguards and assassins - the Deathstalkers - she put the son of Calebros under the command of a smaller group. Patrick started to realise the advantages of the undead 'life'. They never had to eat, sleep, drink... or even breath air. They were tireless, and had a humongous willpower. And last but not least, they could stay underwater for as long as they want. So with these abilities they've become the most feared, and the most efficient rogues and assassins of Azeroth. They've took out many foes of the Banshee Queen, and participated in spying on the Alliance. Years as an Undead - Breaking Free Patrick and his group taken down many people around Azeroth, and the selfish wanderlust took over the leader. One day he asked the Queen to free him from his duties. The Queen first went berserk, and didn't want to loose one of his best assassins, but after Patrick came up with his reasons, she accepted it. After freeing him from his binds and commitments, he started to roam the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Years as an Undead - The Trauma Patrick found his new profession. He joined the goup of traumatologists in Hammerfall, and became part of The Trauma. His teacher Doctor Gregory Victor taught him the best ways to heal the wounded in the hospital of Hammerfall. The son of Calebros learned fast and in a short time he became a master of first aid. Years as an Undead - Choices that must have been made... Now as the years past and a new war is coming Patrick is confused by the events. He left Hammerfall, because he fears of the open war between Tarren Mill and New Hammerfall. His rage against the blood elf treachery against the Horde is now driven him to the borders of the Ghostland, where now he is hunting for the clueless betrayers of the Horde. He wants to avange the thing that he most hates: disloyalty.